


Your Loyal Son

by Xenofuck



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Father/Son Incest, Grooming, Groping, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, hoooo boy, i know i know its fucked up, poor Zuko, someone give this kid a respectful hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenofuck/pseuds/Xenofuck
Summary: Zuko has never been particularly talented, and he looks even less impressive compared to his prodigy sister. So when his father starts paying attention to him, for once, he relishes the attention.But obviously, he's a fairly sheltered kid, and can't realize what's happening to him until it's too late.
Relationships: Ozai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Your Loyal Son

**Author's Note:**

> I was at work the other day when inspiration punched me in the face, and as soon as I got home I just sat down and spewed this garbage into my google docs. I didn't really go over it too many times, as I was too excited to post, so please give me feedback!  
> In addition, I know this is pretty fucked, you don't have to tell me. If you're just clicking on this just to be disgusted and harass me, how about you don't? There's plenty of amazing wholesome fics out there, spend your time doing something positive like that instead of trying to attack someone over a fic.
> 
> If you're here to read and enjoy, then please do so! If I've portrayed anything incorrectly, please let me know.

He can't remember when it started. Not that he wanted to think about it anyways, but during sleepless nights, when his thoughts were too loud and sleep was out of reach, he couldn't help but try to grasp what started everything.

The earliest memory he has of... _ that _ ...was when he was around 7, maybe 8. He was so pleased to have his father’s attention, to be sitting on his lap, like they were a normal, happy family. He wasn’t sure if parents normally rested their hand on the inside of their child’s thigh when they did that, but he didn’t have much of a frame of reference. Anyways, it didn’t matter. It was better than the violent touches that he normally earned.

A year or so later, he and Lu Ten were playing in the gardens when he realized something was off.

“So, any girls caught your eye?”

Zuko flushed red. “Ew! No way, girls are mean and scary.”

“Aw, you’ve just never met a good one yet! Not all girls are like Azula!” Lu Ten laughed. “Y’know,” He exaggeratedly looked from side to side, as if hiding a huge secret. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’ve found a girl, and I’m thinking of proposing!”

Zuko gasped, and jumped to give Lu Ten a hug. “Is she nice? Is she a firebender? Can I meet her?”

“Not yet,” Lu Ten said, a hint of sadness in his voice. “She’s actually from the Earth Kingdom.”

“...Oh.”

“But it’s alright! She supports our cause, she knows that the Fire Nation is doing what’s best for the world. We met in a colony, while my father's army was resting on our way to another battleground. Since we are supposed to take Ba Sing Se next, I’ll introduce her to your Uncle as soon as I’m back there. And after we win, I’ll take her here, and I’ll introduce her to you too!”

Zuko nodded, eyes sparkling. He hadn’t met anyone he  _ like _ -liked yet, but he couldn’t wait for the day he would marry a nice girl, who could make hotcakes just as well as the palace chef!

“Wanna see a painting of us? I paid an artist in the town about 70 gold pieces to make it.”

Lu Ten opened a few crates on the ship where his belongings were packed, in anticipation for his departure to Ba Sing Se. As he peered into the 3rd crate, he whooped. “Here we are! Look, Zuko!”

Zuko craned his neck to see as Lu Ten pulled the portrait out to lean against the wall. “Whoa, that’s so good!” Lu Ten was sitting on a thin couch, hair up in the usual topknot, while a girl around his age smiled widely at him. One of his hands was wrapped around her waist for balance, while the other crept up her leg. He was grinning mischievously back at her, as if the painter had truly managed to capture a moment in time. 

“I know, right? Once we take Ba Sing Se, and my father comes back to be firelord, I’ll have Luon come to be the palace artist. He can paint us too, Zuko, and other family portraits!”

Zuko didn’t hear the last part of whatever Lu Ten said, because he was too busy focusing on their pose. “Why is your hand there?”

“Huh?”

“On her leg.”

Lu Ten laughed sheepishly. “I just couldn’t help myself, we were having fun! You’ll understand when you’re older, and you have your own lady friend.”

“I’m not a lady though,” Zuko frowned. “So-”

Lu Ten’s smile faded. “What does that mean?”

“Huh?”

“Zuko, what does that mean?” Lu Ten stepped forwards and knelt down, putting his hands on Zuko’s shoulder’s. “Is someone touching you like that?”

Zuko picked up on the urgency in his voice and shook his head. “No! No, sorry.”

“Zuko, you can tell me anything. You’re not in trouble, I just want to know if someone has ever touched you like that.”

“It hasn’t, really. I’m just talking about sitting in Father’s lap.”

“Uncle lets you sit in his lap? He doesn’t seem the type.”

“I know,” Zuko shrugged. “But no hands, I didn’t mean that.”

Lu Ten didn’t look convinced, but he stood back up. “Alright. Just know, Zuko, that if anyone ever makes you feel uncomfortable, you can come and tell me. You don’t have to let people touch you if you don’t want them to.”

“I know.”

It didn’t happen often, but once in a Blue Moon, Zuko would be invited to sit on his father’s lap while he read, or while Zuko memorized bending scrolls. Lu Ten’s words stayed in the back of his head, but since his father’s hand never strayed further, he kept his mouth shut.

On his tenth birthday, that changed. He was sitting on Ozai’s lap, calmly reading a theater scroll he had been gifted, when he felt the hand slide up.

“Father?”

“Shh.”

He froze as Ozai began stroking the crease where his leg met his hip, and another hand went under his shirt to rub his chest.

“F-father? I don’t-”

“I asked you to be quiet.”

He tried to focus on the scroll, trying desperately to ignore the strange feeling bubbling up inside him. He inhaled sharply when Ozai’s hands both migrated downwards and grasped at his crotch. 

“Father, wai-”

He was suddenly thrown to the ground, the scroll folding beneath him.

“You disgrace! I tell you to be quiet, and you can’t even do that! If you are a weak bender and a weaker member of the royal family, you should at least be able to serve your superiors in some way. I suppose I’ll give this duty to someone else.” Ozai stood and turned away.

“No!” Zuko cried, before he could stop himself. “No, Father please, I’ll be good!”

Ozai turned around, eyeing Zuko distrustfully. “Are you even capable of following orders? Your sister would be much better at this, maybe she can take over for you.”

“No, father, I swear I can please you.” He pressed his forehead to the ground in dogeza, and waited for his father’s response.

“Please me? Very well, you may try. But be aware, if you fail at this, this honor shall go to your sister, and that’s final.” Ozai sat back in his chair and began to untie his robe.

“Father?”

Ozai held up a hand to beckon Zuko closer, as he exposed himself to the humid room. Zuko’s throat went dry as he knelt at his father’s feet. “You may use your hands today.”

Zuko tentatively shifted, fidgeting with the hem of his tunic, as he worked up the courage to reach forward and touch.

After a few moments, Ozai sighed. “I knew it. Let me-” He cut himself off as Zuko darted forwards to grip his father’s cock, eyes pleading for another chance. “Alright. Move your hands up and down, firm but not too hard.”

Zuko complied, shivering when his father let out a deep groan. “Finally, you’re a natural at something useful. You may continue.”

Zuko beamed at the praise, becoming more confident in his strokes, and watching in wonder as beads of liquid began to well up at the tip of Ozai’s member. “Father? It’s leaking.”

“That means you’re doing a very good job.” Ozai reached forwards and ran his fingers through Zuko’s hair, pulling him closer.

They continued like that for a short while, until Ozai became impatient. “Zuko, I wasn’t sure if you could do this, but I think you’re old enough. Try to use your mouth.”

Zuko nodded eagerly and dipped his head forwards to lick at the tip. He made a face at the taste of the liquid, but continued to lick around the head. 

“Alright, I suppose putting it  _ inside _ your mouth can be saved for next time.”

_ Next time? _

After only a few minutes, Zuko saw Ozai shudder before him, as his dick twitched violently. Before Zuko could look away, a different, thicker liquid shot onto his face, dripping down to his tunic and a few spurts even landing on his new scroll. He shakily raised a hand to wipe his face, but paused as his father offered him a small handkerchief. Why did he already have that with him?

After a few minutes, Zuko’s face was wiped clean, and his tunic had no visible stains. The scroll, however, was damaged, and characters were smeared, blending into each other. “Father,” Zuko said meekly. “My scroll…”

“You can get a new one. What’s most important is that you tell no one what happened in this room. I expect you to continue your firebending practice in the hopes that I’ll see something actually impressive soon, but I will tell you that you certainly picked up today’s activity rather fast. You’re mature enough for these new responsibilities, and I hope you continue to progress.” He pulled Zuko to his feet, and dusted off his shoulders. “I’ll send a servant to your room once I’m able to get another copy of your play. Remember, keep quiet about what has happened, or people will try to take this honorable duty away from you.” He waved his hand and turned back to his desk, no longer facing Zuko. “I’m very proud of you for doing this.”

Zuko beamed and stood up, ignoring the slight tremble in his knees. “Thank you, Father! I am honored to serve you.” He quickly walked to the door leading to one of the palace’s many hallways, and stepped outside.

As soon as he left the room, he sucked in a breath. His confident and proud demeanor vanished, replaced by something cold and dark. His teeth chattered, and he clamped his mouth shut to quiet the clicking sounds. He stood silently for a few moments, before he was interrupted by the cough of a guard.

“Prince Zuko? Are you alright?”

He spun around to face the guards posted next to the door, trying to figure out which one had spoken. It was hard to see their faces through the helmets, and since Zuko normally avoided his father’s study, he was unfamiliar with the guards in that station. “Yes, thank you,” He stated, trying to recover his earlier mood. “Just...new responsibilities.”

The leftmost guard nodded in sympathy. “Your 10th birthday is very important, now you, uh, have two digits in your age.” He chuckled sheepishly, but quieted as he noticed Zuko's behavior. “Are you sure you’re alright? Would you like one of us to accompany you to your chambers?”

“No, everything’s fine. Just chilly.”

The guard nodded, and resumed his stance. “Happy Birthday, Prince.”

Zuko walked as fast as he could to his room, ignoring the paintings and sculptures that he’d usually dawdle at on his way to bed. As soon as he reached his destination, he nodded a greeting at his guards, and almost slammed the door behind him.

He tore off his tunic and pants as soon as the door shut, pulling off his boots with desperation. Once he was down to his undergarments, he balled up his clothes and dropped them behind a dresser, before running to his personal bathroom. Stopping at the basin, he turned on the water and furiously scrubbed at his face.

Almost an hour later, he stepped out of the bathroom and crept over to his bed. He slipped under the covers, not wanting to sully more clothes until after his bath tomorrow morning. Though he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to sleep, the knowledge that those clothes were sitting behind his dresser was preventing him from relaxing whatsoever.

Even though he wasn’t able to sleep yet, he was comforted by the fact that Father was proud of him. Even though his new responsibilities as Prince made him feel cold and dirty,  _ Father was proud of him _ . Once he thought about it, it really wasn’t any different than muscle aches after firebending practice, or when his eyes burned after studying Fire Nation naval strategies for too long. Learning and growing required pain, and so a new type was nothing to worry about. More importantly, Father was  _ proud _ of him. He was  _ good _ at something, something that Azula didn’t even get to do. That made up for it. 

He curled himself up under the covers and tried to visualize the play in his head, attempting to quell his shivering body. But no matter how much he willed to think about anything else, he couldn't help but remember the feeling of Father's hand caressing his scalp, and looking down at him with approval.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there we go! Poor Zuko.  
> I have ideas for more chapters in mind (Ursa leaving, timeskip recovery, recovery again), but I tend to lose focus and motivation really easily, so I rushed to post at least the first part. Sorry that it was so short!  
> Specifically the shivering was based on my own experience. When I was a kid, and doing things I knew were inappropriate for my age, I'd shiver like i was in a blizzard, lmao.  
> Please leave kudos and comments, it would really motivate me to add more. I value feedback, and would love to hear what you guys think! Hopefully I'll post again soon!


End file.
